Ur Scent
by minamintsoo
Summary: Dunia ini kejam. Aku tak ingin hidup dalam semua kekejaman ini. "Akankah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" Dan ia berbalik untuk menemukan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai tengah berbaring di genangan darahnya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Remaja itu masih melirik ke arah jendela yang tertutup oleh gorden dari luar rumah. Ia berharap seseorang akan membuka jendela atau setidaknya membuka gorden tersebut. Ia menghela nafas ketika harapannya tak kunjung datang. Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan rumah tersebut, menelusuri jalanan sepi yang begitu gelap di malam hari.

Ketika pagi tiba, ia pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada sesuatu yang asing selama pelajaran. Remaja itu merasa mengantuk dan hampir tertidur di kelas jika salah satu teman dekatnya tidak menyenggolnya.

Selama pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, guru Lee mengadakan pertandingan basket antar tim yang sudah dibagi sebelum memulai olahraga. Remaja itu men-resliting jaket gym-nya, bersiap-siap. Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga remaja itu terjatuh dan kakinya terseleo. Guru Lee menyuruh salah satu dari mereka membantu remaja itu ke UKS. Dan teman dekat remaja itu membantunya.

"Apa masih sakit Woohyun-ssi?" tanya dokter. "Tidak sesakit itu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Dokter itu kembali memeriksa kaki Woohyun. "Sepertinya tidak separah itu. Untuk sementara jangan berlari-lari dulu sebelum benar-benar pulih."

"Ya, dokter."

"Perlu kuantar untuk pulang ke rumah?" tanya temannya.

Woohyun menggeleng. "Tak usah. Itu akan merepotkanmu." Ia merengut atas reaksi Woohyun. "Benar? Kau bahkan sulit untuk berjalan."

Sekali lagi remaja itu menolak. Teman dekat itu menyerah. Ia lalu pulang mengendarai motornya. Meninggalkan Woohyun sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

Woohyun akhirnya pulang seperti biasa, berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya kakinya masih sakit dan sulit baginya untuk berjalan dengan benar. Namun ia tak menyesal menolak tawaran temannya.

Di tengah jalan, salah satu mobil mengklakson dan berhenti di tepi jalan ketika sang pengendara mobil melihat remaja itu sulit berjalan. Remaja itu berhenti dan terkejut ketika melihat wajah familiar keluar dari mobil tersebut dan menghampirinya.

"Pulang sekolah, Woohyun?"

Remaja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau terluka? Kulihat kau sulit berjalan," lanjutnya. Ia kembali mengangguk.

Pengendara mobil itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau selalu terluka. Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Woohyun berusaha menolak, tapi ia tak punya alasan untuk itu. Remaja itu membiarkan pengendara mobil tersebut membukakan pintu mobilnya. Ia pun masuk dan pulang bersamanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ur Scent**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu melirik remaja yang diam selama perjalanan. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana remaja itu membuat kakinya terkilir. Tapi melihat remaja itu terlelap, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Ketika tiba di rumah remaja tersebut, laki-laki itu menggendongnya, sebisa mungkin tidak membuatnya terbangun. Ia membaringkan Woohyun di ranjangnya, menyelimutinya.

"Istirahatlah, Woohyun," bisik laki-laki itu.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur, membuatkan makanan untuk remaja itu sebelum pergi dari rumah itu. Membiarkannya terlelap.

-o-

Sosok itu meneguk alkoholnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, namun ia tak ada niat untuk berhenti. Ia meminta bartender untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong.

"Tuan, apa sebaiknya tuan berhenti minum? Anda sudah terlihat mabuk dan anda sendirian," kata bartender.

"Tak usah khawatirkan aku. Tuangkan saja."

Bartender itu benghela nafas berat. "Baik, ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Sosok itu menyeringai, memperhatikan bartender tersebut intens. Ia meneguk habis minumnya, berterima kasih pada bartender tersebut. Ia melangkah ke bawah, berusaha untuk berdiri tegap seperti biasa.

Suara musik yang keras dan wanita-wanita yang menggoda di klub malam tersebut membuatnya tertarik. Ia menari mengikuti alunan musik dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli dengan orang yang memperhatikannya atau pun yang tertarik padanya. Para wanita berpakaian terbuka berusaha menarik perhatian sosok itu dengan mengelus tubuhnya di tengah tarian dan meliukkan tubuh mereka.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum misterius. Salah satu wanita itu meraba tubuhnya dari paha hingga ke dada, mendekatkan wajahnya ke sosok tersebut. Ia memancing sosok itu dengan menempelkan tubuh seksinya pada tubuh sosok tersebut.

Wanita itu berbisik sedemikian rupa, membuat suaranya seseduktif mungkin. Sosok itu tersenyum misterius. Ia membalas wanita itu dengan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di sekitar pinggul wanita itu, mengelusnya. Wanita itu memberi senyuman puas. Sosok itu membawa wanita tersebut ke belakang klub, di mana ruangan VIP disediakan. Setelah menyewa satu kamar, wanita itu segera meraup bibir sosok lelaki itu dengan liar.

"Kau tipe yang agresif, ya," komentar sosok lelaki itu.

-o-

Remaja itu terbangun. Ia menemukan dirinya di kamarnya. Ia mendesah berat. _Dia melakukannya lagi, batinnya._

Woohyun keluar dan kamarnya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Ia mendapati makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan bersama dengan satu pesan singkat dari laki-laki itu.

_Jangan menyiksa dirimu selalu. Makanlah._

Remaja itu hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksudkan laki-laki itu meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang dirinya lakukan. Woohyun memakan makanan yang dibuat laki-laki itu dalam diam. Remaja itu sadar ia terbangun ketika malam telah tiba. Ia segera membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap.

Tak lama kemudian, teman dekat Woohyun datang mengunjunginya. "Woohyun-ah, kau sudah siap?" Remaja itu mengangguk dan mengikuti temannya. Menjalankan pekerjaannya seperti biasa.


End file.
